


灰 姑 娘

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [88]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: 改编不是乱编，戏说不是胡说，我这就向全马德里人民谢罪。没有针对FP的意思。
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	灰 姑 娘

伯纳乌每年都会举办一场足球比赛，邀请全马德里的球迷来参加、观看。Rau对此一直十分向往，他问Florentino：“能不能给我买一双球鞋和一套球衣？我也想去参加比赛。”

Florentino不屑地说：“就你就你就你？你瘦的跟鸡仔似的还想去踢球？给爷爬。”

Raul好伤心，大家都去看比赛了，只有他在Florentino的豪宅里打扫卫生，打扫完就要回杂物间的小床上睡觉。他坐在家门口委屈的抹眼泪，却越抹越多。

这时候，一位仙女酵母出现了。他是个高大英俊的男人，对Raul说：“我叫Redondo，我可以满足你去参加比赛的心愿。”

Raul眨巴眨巴红红的眼睛，怀疑地问：“真的吗？”

仙女酵母挥了挥法杖，变出一套皇马球衣和一双球鞋，并还有一枚戒指，一并递给Raul：“你快去参加比赛吧，不过比赛结束就一定要回来呀，不然你身上的皇马球衣就会变成马竞的。”

Raul破涕为笑，回屋换好了球衣和球鞋，站在仙女酵母面前，说：“可是比赛就快开始了，我要怎么去伯纳乌呢？”

“你亲一亲你的戒指试一试。”

Raul照做了，然后豪宅突然不见了，变成了一辆豪车停在路边。

“哇！好厉害！”

Raul惊叹道，美滋滋的开着豪车去伯纳乌了。

与此同时，伯纳乌的更衣室里，金发的小队长正在发火。

“怎么又是你们几个菜鸡？去年比赛就拖我后腿！今年不能有新人吗？”

菜鸡队友都不敢做声，这时最后来报道的Raul推门而入。

Guti看到了他，这身段，这小脸，这白衣飘飘...

Raul也看到了他，这身段，这小脸，这白衣飘飘..

****阿珍爱上了阿强.bgm** **

****

在短暂的发愣后，Guti站起来，握住了Raul的手：“你是新来的队友吗，太好了，我想跟你一起搭档。”

Raul脸噌的就红了，说：“为什么啊？”

“因为你长得好看。”

“哦，那好吧。”

于是他们便在比赛中搭档踢前锋，共 舞 伯 纳 乌。Raul脚下生花，把对手当猴溜，进球一个接着一个。

全球场的人都好羡慕的看着Raul，包括看台上的Florentino。他问身边的人：“这个7号是谁啊？我怎么从来没见过？”

身边的人都摇摇头说没见过。

比赛踢完了，Raul来了一个畅快淋漓的七星连月，他快乐的简直要飞起来了。

Guti第一时间的拉住了他：“我能请你吃饭吗？顺便一起去玩？”

Raul好喜欢他呀，他会夸自己好看，又会给自己助攻，真想和他一起玩。可是Redondo说了，比赛结束就得回去，不然他会发现自己的球衣是马竞的。

他拒绝了Guti，但Guti死活不肯让他走。

“你放手呀！”

“我不！”

眼看最后一个球员就要走进球员通道了，Raul急了，狠狠的挣开他的手，拔腿就跑。

Guti跟在后面追，一把抱住了Raul的腿。

“卧槽，你放手啊！”

“我就不！”

Raul没有办法了，在心中划了个十字，然后一jio踹开了Guti。Guti扑了个空，只拽掉了他的一只球鞋。

Raul光着一只jio就跑了。

Guti坐在原地，看着怀中的球鞋，那崭新的球鞋是没见过的款式，也没印个名。

“你是第一个踹我的人，很好，你成功的引起了我的注意。”

Raul跑到球场外，他的球鞋果然消失了，球衣变成了马竞的，亲戒指也没用了，没有豪车从天而降了，他只好就这么徒步走回去。一路上都是皇马球迷，对着他竖中指。

呜呜，Raul好可怜。

但是Raul心里暗爽。

Raul回到家，豪宅还是那个豪宅。他装作刚睡醒的模样，问随后回家的Florentino：“球赛怎么样啊”

Florentino气冲冲的说：“不知道哪来的臭小子进了7个球，老子买的三串一，就输了这一场，淦！”

Raul摆出一副遗憾的表情，心里爽上加爽。

过了几天，马德里传闻Guti要找那晚在伯纳乌进了7个球的人了，他派人拿着球鞋，在马德里一个个试，谁的jio合适，就带谁回家。

最后，他们找到了Florentino的豪宅。再次之前Guti已经跑了整个马德里城，快累趴了，对着Florentino不耐烦的摆手，说：“让你们家适龄的.....”

Florentino打断他：“让开，我来试！”

“？？？你年纪是不是有点大了？”

“这你就不懂了，老当益壮你听过吗。”

然而他并不适合这只球鞋，Guti看到他完全穿不进去，才松了一口气，说：“行了，你别给我的鞋子撑坏了！走了走了。”

这时角落里传来一个细细的声音：“可以....让我试试吗？”

Guti抬头一看，是瘦瘦高高的一个少年，大了几码的破旧衣服挂在身上。可是他长得真漂亮，Guti几乎确定了，这就是他要找的人！

“Raul！你活干好了吗！乱跑什么！”Florentino呵斥道，想把他赶走，Guti一把推开Florentino和随从，搬来椅子，等Raul坐上去，他拿着球鞋蹲下来。

“我、我给你穿。”

Raul望着他，突然想到：上次他这样蹲在自己面前，自己还踹了他一jio....不知道为什么此刻jio又有点痒了。

Guti帮他穿上球鞋，不大不小刚刚好，他哇的就哭了，抱着Raul的腿：“呜呜呜呜我找你找的好苦啊！”

“卧槽，滚那！”Raul一jio踹开他，众人惊呆了。

突然仙女酵母出现了，他用“Raul怎么看上他了”的嫌弃目光瞥了Guti一眼，挥了挥法杖，于是Raul又换上了皇马球衣和崭新的球鞋。这身段，这小脸，这白衣飘飘，可不就是那晚在伯纳乌七星连月的人吗！

临走前，Raul再次亲吻了戒指，Florentino的豪宅随之稀里哗啦垮了，变成了豪车，Guti就开着坐着豪车把Raul带回家了。

END


End file.
